Beinschienen
Beinschienen aus Bronze (Knemiden) sind bereits aus der Antike von Griechen, Etruskern und anderen Völkern des Altertums bekannt. Bei den Römern trugen die Veliten als leichtbewaffnete Infanterie, Samniter und Gladiatoren am linken, die Schwerbewaffneten (hastati) die Beinschienen (ocreae) dagegen am rechten, dem beim Kampf vorgesetzten Bein. Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 17, S. 334-337 (Rüstung). Beschreibung In den germanischen Funden bis zur Römerzeit (um 1-375 n.Chr.) fehlen metallene Beinschienen völlig. Wie Helm, Panzer und andere Stücke einer umfassenderen Schutzrüstung wurden sie in Mittel- u. Nordeuropa erst in nachrömischer Zeit übernommen. Aufgrund ihrer Kostbarkeit waren sie Anführern vorbehalten. Frühmittelalter Zur fränkischen Zeit (5.-9. Jh.) treten dann vereinzelt Beinschienen (beinbergae) auf, vornehmlich bei Rittern; doch beschützten sie mehr nur das rechte Bein, weil dieses beim Ausfall nicht so unmittelbar vom Schild gedeckt war. Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). E. Götzinger. Leipzig 1885., S. 363-369 (Artikel Harnisch). Der Wert von zwei guten (d.h. metallenen) Beinschienen entspricht nach dem ripuarischen Landrecht (Lex Ribuaria, 7. Jh.) dem eines Helmes (tit. 36 cap. II: siquis weregeldum solvere debet, bainbergas bonas sex solidis tribuat). Paulus Diaconus (Kap. 40) erwähnt sie unter den langobardischen Königswaffen. Der gemeine Krieger schützte (vgl. Agathias II, 5 von den Franken) Beine und Schenkel mit Bändern von Linnen und Leder vgl. die Darstellungen in den Manuskripten: Jahns Kriegsatlas. Tafel 37, 6 Fac-similes of the miniatures & ornaments of Anglo-Saxon & Irish manuscripts (Internet Archive). J. O. Westwood. London : B. Quaritch, 1862, Tafel 8. Auch Lederschienen und durch Metallplatten verstärkte Lederstrümpfe scheint man getragen zu haben. Die angelsächsischen Glossen übersetzen ocrea neben bán-beorg, bánrift, sceanc-gebeorg mit letherhosa und scinhosa The Anglo-Saxon weapon names treated archæologically and etymologically (Internet Archive). May Lansfield Keller. Heidelberg, C. Winter, 1906. S. 111 f. 270 f.. 9. Jahrhundert Die erste Darstellung von Metallbeinschienen ist von einem sächsischen Reliquiar aus der Zeit nach 890 A complete view of the dress and habits of the people of England (Google Books). S. J. Strutt, 1796-1799. Bohn, 1842. Tafel XXIV, wo ein Däne dünne Metallplatten trägt, die vorn an den Strümpfen befestigt sind und vom Spann bis zum Knie reichen. In romanischer Zeit bestehen die Beinschienen ganz aus Eisen oder Stahl und legten sich vom Knie bis zum Fuße reichend um die vordere Hälfte des Unterschenkel. Sie bilden ein wesentliches Stück der ritterlichen Rüstung. Hochmittelalter thumb|König mit Beinschienen (um 1280) Auf einigen Miniaturen des späten 13. Jhs. erscheinen verzeinelt bereits Beinschienen, die über der Kettenbekleidung getragen werden. Hefner-Alteneck, Jakob Heinrich von. Trachten, Kunstwerke und Geräthschaften vom frühen Mittelalter bis Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts (Internet Archive). Band 1-10 : nach gleichzeitigen Originalen. Frankfurt am Main : H. Keller, 1879. Bd. II, S. 28, Tafel 131D Spätmittelalter Erst am Ende des 14. Jhs. wurden Beinschienen allgemein üblich. So bildeten sie im Spätmittelalter als Teil der Plattenrüstung die Panzerhosen bzw. das Beinzeug. Sie bestanden aus einzelnen Blechstücken, die im Kniestücks (genouillières) durch lockere Nieten beweglich verbunden waren. Quellen * Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jh. (Internet Archive). (1899). Moriz Heyne. Leipzig 1899-1903. Band III, S. 253, 286. * Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 14 (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). Altenburg, 1862. S. 627. (Rüstung) * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 214. Art. v. Max Ebert. * Bild: Taberna Mercatoria, Mittelalter Shop - Beinschienen aus Metall Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Beinrüstung